Ignored
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Fuji is tired of being ignored by Tezuka and finally snaps showing the buchou just what he thinks. Lyric fic TezukaFuji


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Same old thing here, don't own PoT

**Notes**: This is a lyric fic using the song Faint by Linkin Park and the italized part in parenthesis are the lyrics if anyone's confused.

**Ignored  
**

((_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard_))

The tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke, placed his tennis racket upon the bench in front of his locker as he worked the combination that would open it. Smiling that same bright smile that he always did his eyes were shut and how he was able to see what he was doing was a mystery to everyone but him. The tensai had his ways of doing things and that was that, there was no need for explanation or something along those lines.

Fuji Syuusuke was simply himself.

((_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars_))

Despite the pleasant expression attached upon his distinctly feminine features his thoughts were anything but pleasant. Practice had just ended, with him winning his practice match with Kadiou, so it had gone rather well but that wasn't the cause of his ire. The cause was simply the most important person on the team, Tezuka Kunimitsu. The ever stoic buchou was driving the tensai utterly insane little by little.

With each passing moment that Fuji studied the buchou, watched him from afar, or stood beside him trying to get on his nerves he had never gotten the outcome he had expected. Tezuka always had a way of making Fuji feel...unlike a tensai he guessed would be the way to put it. No matter what his actions were or intentions for that matter Tezuka made them feel trival or something along those lines. He couldn't very well explain it besides by saying it annoyed him to no end.

((_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real_))

Long ago Fuji had realized that he cared for the buchou much more then just a friendly bond between teammates. For the tensai Tezuka was that pillar which he could count on to remain the same but still give a challenge unlike anyone else. Exactly what Fuji liked.

Only problem in this was that Tezuka was a blind idiot when it came to anything other then the team or tennis. Predictable, or at least now that he thought about it, but no one said the tensai didn't have his own flaws. In fact if one looked closely enough his flaws were laid out on display covered slightly by his smile which hardly anyone bothered to look past.

As he opened his locker and proceeded to stuff his things neatly inside Fuji lost himself in thought only vaguely aware of the rest of his teammates around him. Going about the familiar motions of changing out of his tennis uniform Fuji wondered how long it had been since he had attempted to gain Tezuka's notice.

Month's maybe, with little to absolutely no progress which sufficed to frustrate the tensai and injure his pride. He had worked constantly to improve his tennis to a level that would draw the stoic buchou's eye but yet it was proven absolutely fruitless.

((_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_))

Gathering his stuff and placing it within his tennis bag the tensai hadn't bothered to notice that the locker room and emptied until the only ones left were Fuji and Tezuka. Though upon doing so his cerulean eyes flickered opened the slightest bit before sliding shut closed once more. Deliberately he slowed his movements taking as long as physically possible to arrange his things in a way that suited him.

Watching the buchou from the corner of his shut eyelids Fuji's smile twitched upwards slightly as he momentarily forgot his previous annoyances. It was rare to be alone with Tezuka as usual the fukubuchou and resident mother hen, Oishi, stayed after to make sure Tezuka could lock up by himself. Really you'd think Oishi would learn by now that Tezuka could handle himself just fine but there was no changing his teammate.

"Saa Tezuka..." the tensai drawled out slowly as he stopped what he was doing to turn halfway facing the other. Although the only response he received was a curt nod from Tezuka which only proceeded to remind Fuji of just why exactly he was annoyed.

((_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_))

Quickly frowning, though he knew the other couldn't see it since his back was turned to him, Fuji turned back around and proceeded to gather his stuff. If there was one thing that Fuji wasn't used to it was being ignored. He could not stand to be blown off as if he was about as important as a piece of scrap paper.

Agonizing was a good word to describe what Fuji had been feeling ever since he admitted to himself the way he felt about Tezuka. There was no turning back, no suddenly forgetting how he felt, and definitely no easy way to keep the buchou from ignoring him. But hell if the tensai was going to just sit back and let himself be ignored so easily.

No, he would make Tezuka see him and that was the end of that. Fuji Syuusuke did not do well with being ignored.

((_Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_))

Really he had gone through the effort of changing himself bit by bit just for the ever stoic buchou who stood on the opposite side of the locker room. His methods were less then orthodox but that was to be expected from someone who could withstand Inui's special juice and added wasabi to everything edible. Yet the problem lay not so much within Tezuka but within himself as well.

Fuji Syuusuke was just like any other human though he was almost loath to admit that.

((_I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense_))

Zipping his bag up with an almost satisfying sound that only a zipper could make to break the silence the tensai once more smiled in his usual way. Placing his bag over his shoulder he stared at the other from behind his close lids yet again. If Tezuka was going to be that way then fine he would accept it, for now at least.

Unsurprisingly Tezuka continued with what he was doing while acting as if Fuji wasn't even there in the first place. Something which tested even Fuji's patience and if he was anyone else he might have perhaps twitched. Fact of the matter was he wasn't someone else so instead he turned back towards his locker checking to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

((_I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_))

He would wait for Tezuka to notice his existence and to acknowledge his feelings for no one but Tezuka had captured his feelings quite like this. There was no doubt about it that Tezuka was special to Fuji.

Closing his locker with a final soft 'slam' he turned once more towards the other with that same pleasant smile. "See you tomorrow Tezuka," bidding his farewell he expected at least for the ever polite buchou to mutter a goodbye as well. One that never came as the seconds drone on with the tensai standing there with his tennis bag over his shoulder.

((_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_))

Feeling the corners of his lips twitch in frustration and annoyance the tensai took a few steps closer to the buchou. Stopping a foot or so away he positioned himself so that he was rather close to the other with the simple intention of getting him to notice Fuji. That had no effect whatsoever which caused his smile to disappear altogether and leave his lips in a thin straight line.

"Need help locking up?" He tried again hoping that this time he would gain his buchou's attention with a direct request for a response. If he had learned anything in the months he had attempted to receive the buchou's attention it was that he had to be direct at times.

((_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_))

For the first time he received a response in the form of Tezuka shaking his head and glancing at Fuji momentarily. "No," was the curt response that nearly caused the tensai to twitch yet again.

And with that Tezuka yet again turned his back on him and proceeded to continue to ignore his existence in the locker room. Something utterly like Tezuka but also something that was beginning to piss Fuji off for lack of a better term.

((_Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_))

With a little more thought on the matter Fuji felt himself snap inside as his frustration boiled into anger. Lips still cast into a thin hard line his eyelids opened to reveal his startling cerulean eyes which were quite obviously locked on the buchou of Seigaku.

"Tezuka," Fuji began in a much harsher way then he had before. He would get Tezuka's attention for more then one measly second or two or he would forcibly get it. Now _that_ was that.

((_Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not_))

Except his direct call for the other was met only by a flickering of Tezuk'a eyes towards him before they shifted back to where he was previously looking. A bad move considering Fuji's current way of thinking and his less then desirable mood.

Not pausing for a moment to think about his actions the tensai took the remaining steps to stand just in front of the buchou. Leaning in so close that it would be impossible to ignore him Fuji leveled his eyes with Tezuka's who was now actually looking at him.

((_Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now_))

"Do you find this funny?" The tensai nearly grounded out the words obviously not being in a teasing mood but completely serious. He was fed up with being ignored by Tezuka when he was so obviously trying to gain his attention, affection even.

((_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_))

Even more so when Tezuka did nothing more then blink down at him his face an unbreakable mask. Fueling his anger by this simple gesture of ignorance Fuji grasped Tezuka's shirt nearly glaring up at him with his expressive cerulean hues. "Stop ignoring me damn it Tezuka!"

Yelling at him for the first time in the 3 years he had known him Fuji wasn't the least bit caring about it. Instead he only continued to yell when Tezuka appeared to not be saying anything any time soon.

((_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_))

"How long must you make me try for your attention? How long?" The questions came out in a higher tone then normal, signifying that he was yelling, and Tezuka for one appeared slightly shocked for half a second. Yet just as quickly it was gone, buried behind his mask.

Screw his reputation, anything as stupid like that, Fuji was going to make sure that Tezuka wasn't going to ignore him even more. Even if that meant yelling until he was both hoarse and Tezuka was deaf. His feelings wouldn't go away so the change needed to come from Tezuka, he was sure of it.

((_Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel_))

Grasping his shirt tightly with the strength obtained from tennis the tensai took a step closer leaving him practically against the other. One good thing was both the closeness of their positions and the fact that Tezuka's eyes had for once not left him. "Your never going to be able to ignore me anymore" Fuji stated determinedly having no doubt that he could make the statement true.

((_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_))

Letting his yells fall to the back of his throat he lifted himself up slightly to press his lips against the others. If Fuji Syuusuke was one thing it was that he would never be ignored for long, especially if the person ignoring him was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

A/n: That would be the end of my first lyric fic Not so good and maybe a bit long but hopefully someone like's this. I just liked the idea of Fuji snapping and Tezuka being the victim. Updates for my multi-chapter fics will come as soon as I have the time. Also be expecting a new mulit-chapter fic from me in the near future as well.


End file.
